Tears of a Hero
by Quillin Words
Summary: Even the mightiest heroes cry. These are the tales of Percy's school life, the hardships he endured, and the lessons he learned. Rated T for mature content in later chapters.
1. Tears of a Hero Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, these are just a few little shorts, all nice and sweet. All of them are from Percy's school life. I'll make each of these till the end of the school year before the Titan War. I hope you enjoy.**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

_Kindergarten_

Percy had come into the car in tears. Sally was just applying some makeup when she heard the door slam, and a little boy sobbing. The little boy was her baby, Percy.

"Percy!" Sally said. "What's wrong?"

"I hate it here, Mommy!" Percy sobbed. "All the kids are mean to me, and I didn't even do anything!"

Sally had known something like this would happen. Poseidon had told her that half-bloods in modern society always had a hard time in school. But in kindergarten? How could kids be so cruel at such a young age? Sally had hoped that her little Percy wouldn't be picked on, because he was such a sweet little boy. It hurt her to see him like this.

"Percy," she said soothingly, "What did the other kids do?"

Percy hesitated. "Well-"

Percy launched into his story. It was the beginning of class, and he was making a drawing of himself and his mommy. One of the other kids took his picture and called him a baby, saying, "Aw, does the poor little baby miss his mommy?" And he had torn it up. Percy had started to cry, and the teacher had to come over to calm him down.

Later, towards the end of the day, the same kid had come over to his desk as Percy was packing up his stuff. He took his backpack, and dumped all of the contents onto the ground.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

The bully pushed Percy to the ground and said, "I don't like little babies. You're a little crybaby, that's all. I don't like kids like you." Just for good measure, the kid kicked Percy in the stomach. Then he ran off.

"A-and that was only one of them!" Percy cried. "Others didn't even try and make friends with me, they just watched it all happen!"

Sally reached over and hugged her little Percy. She could feel his tears dampening her shirt. Sally's heart wrenched and she just wished she could blow all of Percy's hurt and pain away as easily as she blew the bubbles in his hair during baths.

"Percy," Sally said. "Look baby, everything will be okay. That kid doesn't know what he's talking about. You're a big strong boy, and you'll be a hero someday. For now though, you're _my _hero. And you remember that."

Percy smiled a teary smile. "I'm Mommy's hero!"

"That's right! Now, who wants some cookies?"

"I do!" shouted Percy.

_Somehow, I just know he'll be a hero. _Sally thought. _The greatest of all, and no one will pick on him then. For now, though Percy's _my _hero. And that's all that matters._

**Well, that's the first one. Hopefully I'll be able to update the other stories as well as this one. Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**


	2. Tears of a Hero Chapter 2

**Okay. So I'm sorry for being such a horrible updater. I just started high school in August, and those evil teachers have just piled me with homework. Anyway, the next chapter of Whatever the Cost is underway, and here is the latest page of Tears of a Hero. Please read and enjoy, because I had to find time to write this. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I should also be able to update Whatever the Cost this week, since it is Thanksgiving, maybe even Mending His Broken Heart.**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

_First Grade_

Percy loved his mom more than anyone in the world. She was pretty, funny, nice, and best of all, she smelled like candy! Percy just wished that she could live with someone just as nice as her. Someone other than Smelly Gabe. Mommy deserved more than him.

So, every time Percy came home, he tried to be the best little boy he could be. He (attempted) to cook her dinner. Percy (miraculously) kept his room clean. He even watered all of her plants, without even lifting a finger. Percy always found it odd that water seemed to pay attention to him.

One day, as Percy got home from school, he realized that his Mommy wasn't back yet. She was probably still working at the candy shop. Then he smelled beer and cigarettes—the scent of Smelly Gabe and his friends. Percy hated their card parties. They made the house smell bad, no matter how much "fabweezey" Percy used. As Percy entered, he quietly hid inside the kitchen pantry.

"Man, I can't believe that b*tch ain't back yet," Gabe muttered. "I'm getting really hungry too."

Percy couldn't believe his ears. Gabe had called his mommy a bad word. His fist tightened, and began to shake.

"Yeah, she better get home fast and make us some food." said Eddy. "You sure she isn't out doing something? She ain't bad looking…."

Percy was confused at that point. What would Mommy be doing other than selling candy? What did Eddy mean?

Gabe growled. "The woman wouldn't do anything like that. She knows she belongs to me."

Percy hated the fact that Gabe acted like Mommy was like a toy of his. Mommy was a person, a beautiful, nice person. No one owns her.

"She hasn't even done laundry in so long. That lazy b*tch won't do a dang thing around here."

That was it. Percy couldn't take it anymore. He leapt out from his hiding spot and started to scream at Gabe.

"You-you, you big fat smelly head! My mommy is the best mommy in the world!" Percy shouted. "Mommy is hard-working, and she does all the work here! You don't do a thing, Smelly Gabe!"

Gabe started to get up to yell at the kid, then yelped in surprise. The fire sprinklers overhead had suddenly bursted. Percy smiled. The water had listened to him again.

Right as Gabe was about to smack Percy, Sally walked into the room, shocked by the scene before her. Gabe and his friends were screaming, trying to keep the food getting wet, and stealing as much money from the table as possible.

Percy walked over to Sally and hugged her. As she thought, he was completely dry when he should've been as soaked as the jerks prancing about in front of her.

"Mommy, they were saying some bad things about you!" Percy said, his face beginning to wet. Gabe called you a bad word, and said you didn't do a thing, and Eddie said that you were out 'doing something'!"

Sally's eyes hardened. "Did they now?"

Percy nodded. "So I came out a yelled at them, and made the water sprinkle all over them!" His face beamed. "I am Mommy's hero, remember?"

Sally's heart softened at the sight of her cute little boy. Percy was right—like she said a year ago to this day, Percy is _her_ hero. For now, that's all that mattered.

**Well, there we go. It's not the best, I know. Sorry, I ran out of ideas. Anyway, please be patient and work with me! Updates are coming! That is, IF you review! So…REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**SayWHAT96**

**p.s. to those of you asking, no, I am not British. I just like to say cheers. **


	3. Tears of a Hero Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I just thought I'd upload another short for you while you wait he next chapter of Whatever the Cost. I hope you enjoy this addition of Tears of a Hero! I thought that instead of something sad for Percy, I'd try something sweeter. Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

**2****nd**** grade**

Sally was enjoying her day off from Sweet of America at home in bed, coming with story ideas and writing rough drafts for her novel. Of course, Gabe would probably never let her publish her works, but that didn't matter right now. He was at work, for once in his horrible smelly existence.

She was just about to get up and get some coffee, when she heard the door open down the hall. Sally smiled. That would be her prince, her one true joy in life coming home.

Percy ran into her room, obviously excited. "Mommy, Mommy, guess what?"

"What is it, Percy?" Sally replied, hoping for some good news.

Percy hopped onto the bed, and announced, "Today I made a friend!"

Sally's eyes began to water. This was good news indeed. "That's wonderful, Percy! What's his name?"

He shook his head. "No Mommy, my friend's a girl! Her name is Katelyn!"

Sally laughed to herself. When she'd been pregnant, Poseidon warned her that girls would be all over Percy when he grew up. She just never expected it to happen so soon.

"That's great Percy!" Sally said, truly happy. "How about this weekend, when Gabe's out with his friends, we invite her over and make some cookies?"

Percy's eyes sparked with excitement. "Really? Do you really mean that Mommy?"

"Of course, honey!"

**Four years later, Yancy Academy**

Percy awoke with a start. He couldn't believe he dreamed about that old memory. Of course, it had been a wonderful moment in his short life. That was the first friend he made. Katelyn Ripkowski.

She always made him feel good inside. But, the world was cruel, and it split the two apart after they both got expelled due to freak accidents. They went to separate schools after that, because Katelyn's parents didn't want her to be near Percy. He missed her so much after that, he cried for a long time. Now, Percy wondered in the dead of night, where is Katelyn now?

_Camp Half-Blood_

Katelyn stared out the window, thinking about where her friend Percy might be. Of course, he could also be a half-blood, but the chances of him coming were slim. She sensed he was a powerful one, so Percy had probably been killed by now. With a sigh, she layed back down on her bed in the Apollo Cabin.

Little did they know, that in a few days, they would be reunited, under less than wonderful circumstances.


End file.
